The central topics of the meeting are transcription and its control, protein-DNA interactions, RNA processing, the genetics of development, receptors, DNA replication and growth control, genome organization and neurobiology. It is the intent of the organizers to include speakers who are using a variety of organisms (from yeast to mammals) and to contrast those who are using primarily genetics with those who are concentrating on biochemical approaches to ask similar biological questions.